New Arrivals
by Glitter Stars
Summary: A new family arrives in the bay, but what are they hiding?


'Hurry up!' Dani called as she dashed through the living room of the Sutherland house. 'If we don't get a move on we'll be the last to arrive!'

'Dan, relax.' Her boyfriend Scott said wrapping her in a gentle hug. 'What's with you?' Dani pulled away, frowning. She had been very tense recently, everyone had noticed.

'I just don't want to be late that's all.' Rhys and Beth entered the room closely followed by Jade, Robbie, Max, Matilda and Henry. Tonight was a special night in the bay. It was Alf Stewarts birthday and Sally and Leah had gone to great lengths to organise a surprise party.

'Okay, lets get this show on the road!' Rhys said, ushering everyone over to the door.

'Finally,' Dani said under her breath. Scott glanced at her.

'Are you sure you're okay?' he asked.

'Fine,' she replied coldly. 'Can we just get out of here?'

Just as they were about to leave a woman came to the door. 'Hi,' she said brightly.

'Can I help you?' Rhys asked.

'I hope so,' the woman smiled. 'My kids and I have just arrived in town and we were hoping we could hire a caravan?'

'We were just on our way out,' Dani told her. 'Can't you come back tomorrow?'

'Dani,' Rhys said in a patronising fatherly tone, 'this won't take a minute. Come on in.'

'Thanks,' the woman said stepping inside.

'I'm Rhys. This is my wife Beth, and our kids Dani, Scott, Jade, Robbie, Max, Matilda and Henry.'

'Big family,' the woman replied.

'We're Summer Bays answer to the brady bunch,' Beth laughed.

'I'm Lizzy. I've got three kids, Brandon, Tally and Genie, they're waiting in the car.'

'Welcome to the bay!' Rhys said with a big smile.

Over at the surf club guests had started to arrived. Sally was busy greeting them while Leah added the final ingredients to her non alchoholic punch. Kirsty and Kane walked through the door hand in hand.

'Hi you guys,' Sally said with a huge smile, 'Glad you could make it.'

'Well we couldn't miss Alfs' birthday, could we now?' Kane replied. 'He probably hasn't got that many left.'

'Babe!' Kirsty exclaimed giving him a playful slap on the chest.

'I'm kidding!' Kane laughed.

'Are Dad and the others here yet?' Kirsty asked Sally.

'Not yet.' Sally replied, already moving on to the next set of guests who walked through the door. Soon the Sutherlands arrived and the surf club was packed from wall to wall.

Suddenly Flynn ran in. 'Alright everybody! He's here! Hit the lights!' Sally turned off the lights and the room grew quiet. A few moments later Alfs' silohette appeared at the door.

'What the flamin' hells goin' on here?' he asked. 'Why are all the lights off?'

'I don't know Uncle Alf,' replied his companion, Seb. 'Maybe you should turn them on.'

Alf reached for the light switch and a second later the room was illuminated again. 'Surprise!' everyone cried.

Alf stumbled back in fright. 'Strike me roan!' he said placing a hand on his chest. 'You could have given me a flamin' heart attack!'

'Happy birthday Alf,' Sally and Leah giggled in unison giving him a kiss on either cheek.

'What?' asked Alf in disbelief, 'This is for me?'

'Of course it is,' Sally laughed.

Back at the caravan park Lizzy, Brandon, Tally and Genie were unloading their car and getting settled into the two caravans they had hired.

'Why do I have to share with Brandon?' Genie moaned. 'He's messy, he smells and he talks in his sleep!'

'Hey, I'm not too wrapped about sharing with you either.' Brandon snapped.

'Guys, come on,' Lizzy said calmly. 'I know this situation isn't ideal but we just have to make the best of it.'

Tally was quiet. 'Tal? You okay?' Brandon asked.

'Not really,' she whispered.

'Oh please!' Genie scoffed, 'You're not going to cry are you?' Without saying a word Tally dropped the box she was holding and ran off into the night.

'Tally!' Lizzy called after her.

'Should I go after her?' Brandon asked.

'No,' Lizzy replied. 'I'll go.'

'You can't leave us here!' Genie cried.

'Don't worry,' Lizzy yelled over her shoulder. 'We're safe here!' And with that she was gone.

Genie threw her hands in the air and screamed.

'Chill out would you,' Brandon told her. 'We're not meant to be drawing attention to ourselves.'

Genie flopped back against the bonnet of the car. 'Why did we have to come to this dump?' Genie asked angrily.

'You know why.' Brandon replied icily.

'No, actually I don't, and neither do you. We only know what Mum's told us. For all we know that could be a complete pack of lies!'

'Mum wouldn't lie, not about something like that.'


End file.
